mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaqueline Canidae
First name: Jaqueline Last name: Canidae Gender: Female Born: January 25 1982 Age: 18 (teenager) Species: Brown backed jackal Occupation: (still in college but wants to be a musician and an actor) College she goes to: University Of Crystal Paw Religion: Jewish, Conservative Lives: 4679 Kitty Corner, Cats Call, Room 567 E, Tail Kingdom 55556. Appearance Color: Fur: A tan jackal with a mahogany colored back and tail. She has black pill shaped striped on her back and black in her tail. Ears: The inside of her ears are cream colored. Her ear whiskers are a lighter shade of cream Eyes: Light blue Nose: Black Paw pads: Dark blue Whiskers: Black Claws: She loves painting them all they time, but they are tannish brown Key features: '''It's VERY small but she has a scar in the form a bald spot on the top of her head. She's also kind of muscular '''Cloths style: Emo hippie Special things she wears Spiked necklace.jpg| A silver chained necklace with black squares going around, each with a silver spike. There is a silver moon pendant on it. (sometimes wears it) Dragon necklace.jpg| A shiny green and gold ribbon necklace with a screw in locket. Contains a silver dragon pendant with a blue stone in the center. (sometimes wears it) Dragon fang necklace.jpg| A shiny red ribbon necklace with a screw in locket. The pendant is a blue stone in the shape of a tooth and a silver dragon tail going a around it. In purple the Japanese word for dragon lays. (sometimes wears it) Roxie's tichel copy.jpg| A silk, pink tichel with gold trimmings (only during the holidays) Animalality (personality) Pros': '' Has a heart of diamond and always tries to help those in need. She's also very generous and donates to charity whenever she can. She's honest, has a fun loving attitude, and hard working. She's VERY intelligent and gets good grades in school. She's responsible and has good social skills. She is a huge pacifist and would NEVER hit another living creature, in fact she's even a vegetarian. She's good at arguing as well. She is loyal to her family and likes to help. She has a lot of patience. She's also very affectionate. She also always tries to look nice and dresses up. '''Cons: She's a bit of a control freak ad wants everyone to be a vegetarian like her. She also has a short temper and yell at her family alot. She also has a low self-esteem, an example of this is she doesn't think Chubskey likes her back. Talents *Singing * Dancing * Playing the Piano * Playing the clarinet * Acting * Cooking * Speaking Japanese, Yiddish, Hebrew, and Hindi * Playing Video games Hobbies *Reading * Hanging out with friends * Making origami art * Listing to music * Playing instruments * Playing video games * Acting * Singing * Cooking Family and pet Mom: Roxie (not by biological) Dad: Mr. Wolfie (not by biological) Little brother: Nikolai (not by biological) Little sister: Zackarina (not by biological) Uncle: Crush (not by biological) Pet: Cuddles Relationship with other characters (Only animals she knows well we listed) Nikolai: These two fight all the time. Whether it be Nick eating meat or Nick doing something she doesn’t like they fight! They also compete with each other and try to outdo each other; an example of this is video games. These two also fight over Zackarina’s affection. Nick also complains how bossy she is as well as her complaining how rebellious he is. Regardless of the fights and competing they still love each other to death. Zackarina: Zackarina is insanely jealous of her and wants to be just like her. Jackie takes good care of Zackarina and helps her with homework and other things. One thing though is Jackie wants Zackarina to be a vegetarian like her and makes her vegetarian meals for her, yelling at Zack whenever she eats meat. Jackie yells at Zack a lot, but still loves her. Roxiehttp://mrjenkinsbelly.wikia.com/wiki/Roxie_Canidae: These two fight sometimes, since Jackie feels like the second mother. They still love each other though. Mr. Wolfie: These two fight and Mr. Wolfie complains about her a lot, but they still love each other. Crush: They aren't that close but still love each other. Ishayuhttp://mrjenkinsbelly.wikia.com/wiki/Ishayu_Jacid: These two are very good friends and she feels as if he is one of the family. He's the reason she is a vegetarian and her ability to speak Hindi Cuddles: Loves petting her and giving her head scratching, Crocky: Loves him to pieces, and babysits him. Crocky feels as if Jackie is a second mother also thinks Jackie is Muslim Muquesko: Volunteers to babysit for him for free and takes care of his son Crocky. These two are VERY good friends George: Very good friends with him Chubskey: Has a HUGE crush on him! Unaware that he also likes her back, but unable to date him because he is a gentile (too bad for her) Frostbite: The both loved each other once, but due to Frostbite being a gentile she was unable to date him. He felt angry about this, cuz he knew the only reason she wouldn't date him was because she liked Chubskey, so he became an alcoholic. King Snowtail the -3,984,576.77776thhttp://mrjenkinsbelly.wikia.com/wiki/King_Snowtail_the_-3,984,576.77776th: He has a huge crush on her. Amethsythttp://mrjenkinsbelly.wikia.com/wiki/Amethyst_Purplestar: Dislikes him,since he makes fun of her for being Jewish and female all the time. She still believes though that there is some good in him. Favorite stuff Food: Vegetarian sushi Beverage: Ice tea (any flavor) Color: Indigo Favorite and most beloved object: (doesn't have one) Song: Sweat tooth suicide Holiday: Sukkot Season: Winter Nicknames ' * '(Jackie) (called by everyone) (Animals use her nickname more often than her real name) Other info Catchphrase: Stop! Eating meat is wrong! Dominant writing part: Right pawed Eating habit: Vegetarian Wealth status: Bellow average (since she is still in college) Type of home: College dorm Commitment to her religion Jackie tries hard to be committed, but sometimes has problems Kosher rules are irrelevant because she is a vegetarian. She tries to not work on Sabbath like she is suppose to, but college gets in the way sometimes and she even turns off her cell phone during Sabbath. She tries going to the Shul, but sometimes can't do to college homework. She can speak Hebrew as well As for charity Jackie does donate 10% like she's suppose to for Tzedakah She even made a pushka out of an old soup can that she keeps in her dorm. She puts spare change in it when she can. Even though she's not suppose to, she wears a tichel, even though that is for married girls and she is not married. She claims to be preparing for that day. Fun facts *She has meat censors in her mouth to detached when she's eaten meat * Jackie has big ears! * Jackie is considered the odd ball of the family because she is a vegetarian, yet everyone else loves meat. * Jackie adores Japanese culture * Jackie is one of the few animals with a heart of diamond Present in these episodes * (Hear her voice) Vacation on Fiber Mountain * (Background characterr) Happy December 1st Don't worry Jackie fans there are more to come!